t3hmetroidgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
The End!
The End! the fiftieth issue of the series, the fifth season finale, and the finale of volume 1. Plot Part 1 The series finale begins with Samus, Oveur, and the Writer on Samus's ship. Suddenly, something explodes and causes the ship to crash in a small town on Earth called Latham, Massachusetts. They see a man getting mugged, but do nothing, subsequently breaking Latham's "Good Samaritan Law". The trio are arrested and brought to jail. Samus calls up her attorney, Jackie Chiles, who agrees to defend her in court. Jackie says that the case is a national phenomenon and people are coming from all over to see the case. He also explains that he is the best attorney, as he's never lost a case. At the court, the trial begins. The judge enters, and appears to be in a bad mood. The city's attorney, who is unnamed, gives the short opening statement of "These people are guilty!". Jackie Chiles has no opening statement. The city's first witness is Mother Brain, who is in her tube again. She states that Samus often attacks her for no reason, Jackie objects, but his objection is overruled. Kraid is the next witness, although he says he has nothing to say. Ridley is called up next. He says his full name is "Ridley the uh...Ridley", and then says that he hates Samus and her friends, and thinks they're "stupid". Now the defense is allowed to call witnesses. Jackie calls up U-Mos, the Luminoth from season 3 who led the repairs on Samus's shhip. U-Mos confirms that Samus saved his planet, Aether. Jackie then calls up Quadraxis, who admits to defacing the comic during season 3. Samus then takes the stand, and Jackie asks if she believes that, after saving the universe daily, it's acceptable to take a day off, which she says yes to. Jackie says he has no further witnesses for now. The city's attorney is told to bring up any witnesses he has left. He grins and says he has plenty of witnesses left, the message "What follows is a long montage of disgruntled previous characters and their worst memories of Samus" appears. The next page then has previous characters on one column and their worst memory, in the form of a panel from their issues(s), on the second column. The list of characters who he calls up are: Dark Samus, Chykka, Amorbis, Flaahgra, Thardus, Omega Pirate, and the Emperor Ing. Finally, he calls Dracog and Pickett to the stand. Part 2 Dracog begins his testimony, saying he kindly asked Samus for her Relics of the Old People. Jackie Chiles again objects, but is overruled again. Pickett gives a more accurate testimony, possibly the most accurate one in the whole issue, saying that although Samus would always try to "do the right thing", she would frequently injure others in the process. When asked to see such a person, Leeroy Jenkins is called up. Although Samus does not recognize him at first, he reveals himself to be the man Samus hit with the rock while he was playing Ridley's theme song. Bad Grammar Boy is called up next, although he initally enters the defense's box (the next panel is the "666th panel", and is filled with 6's, and the word moo appears). Bad Grammar Boy's testimony makes no sense, due to his bad grammar. The judge finally shoots Bad Grammar Boy in the head. Jackie Chiles then calls Stupid, Stupider, Scott, and Steve to the stand. They turn out to be the last witnesses, as the judge then tells the jury to deliberate. Outside the courtroom, thousands of people have massed to see the verdict. Geraldo Rivera is doing an interview, and reveals that a recent poll has people split 50/50 over whether Samus is innocent or not. Geraldo then interviews Chuck Norris, who says he hopes Samus is locked away because she got him killed. When Geraldo asks how he could say such a thing, Chuck Norris attacks him, followed by a panel that says "Censored" and shows the NBC logo in the bottom right. Back in the courtroom, the judge says the jury has reached its decision. This is followed by a panel for each of the following characters, showing them staring and waiting for the verdict-Samus, Oveur, the Writer, Jackie Chiles, Chuck Norris with Geraldo Rivera, who have ceased their fight to see the verdict, George W. Bush ("again"), and Mother Brain, Ridley, Kraid, Dracog, and Pickett (all in the same panel). The verdict is then reached: guilty and sentenced to one year in solitary confinement. The trio are brought to their cell, but Oveur is cheered up when he sees "one of those steel bench things". Mother Brain comes and taunts them, but Samus shoots her (it is notable that they did not have their weapons confiscated). The final row of panels has four panels, like the first row of the first issue. The series ends with Samus seeing another zoomer, as she did in the first panel of the series, and is about to attack it when she says that she thinks this has happened before. "THE END" then appears in huge letters. Secret Scene On the back of the credits page, a panel saying "T3H Metroid Galaxy 2: Coming Summer 2006" appears. Deleted Scene In the deleted scene, the judge begins describing Latham's penal code (the law that dictates punishment for offenders). However, he is interrupted by a snickering Oveur, who finds his statement of "penal" hilarious. Parodies/References *The issue's plot, along with many of the characters such as Jackie Chiles and Geraldo Rivera, are direct parodies of the series finale of Seinfeld. The guilty verdict and the sentence are also parodies of the Seinfeld series finale. Trivia *The final row of panels has four panels instead of two, an homage to the first row of panels of the series, which had four panels. *Every character from the series returns in this issue. Category: T3H Metroid Galaxy